The present invention relates broadly to a closed system urinary drainage bag of the type conventionally used in hospitals where it is frequently necessary to collect urine from a patient. Such bags are used routinely by post-operative patients as well as those with urological disorders. In use, the patient is catheterized, and the catheter then connected to the drainage bag through a length of tubing. The bag is supported below the patient either from the bed rail or other support, and the urine drains by gravity from the patient through the catheter, the tubing, and then into the bag. More particularly, the invention herein relates to a novel unitary hanger, hook, and carrying handle assembly for use with such urinary drainage bags.
Presently, urinary drainage bags are provided with a variety of hanger support structures. For example, Holbrook et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,231 disclose an integral plastic handle member and a cord adapted to be looped over a bed rail. Spurrier et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,109 utilize an integrally molded hanging strap which forms part of the handle assembly and which is manually torn off and then secured about a bed rail. A somewhat more complex multipiece drainage bag support bracket is shown in the Scott et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,023. These are the most pertinent prior art references known to applicants at present.
The principal advantages of the present invention over the known prior art are the simplicity in design and construction and the adaptability of the assembly for secure attachment to any type of support.